Metropolis: Chapter 2: Bat And Steel:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: In episode 2, the Kents go to the dinner party, to which they were invited by one...Bruce Wayne. Not until this point, Clark didn't know this. Lois had kept this from him. A person is trust up in an unknown local, and Wayne becomes distracted from his real goal when he's called away. As is Clark. In the shadows, a familiar laugh mocks these events. And, Kara, returns to Metropolis.


Metropolis:

By: Fantasyficcer86:

 **Disclaimer:**

I own, not a thing, D.C does.

 **Chapter 2: Bat And Steel:**

The swinging, naked forty watt light bulb was the first thing to come into blury view. He felt so weak. The cold stainless steel of the medical examiner's table biting sharply into his bare spine. The joints in his neck screamed in protest as he tried to turn his head to see if the door was locked. Because, if it was, it meant that, He, was currently gone. The pain was too much so, he stopped. He didn't know how long he had been trapped here. He just remembered the fight. A dozen thugs had jumped him, a needle had pricked him then...blackness. Now, here. The room only consisted of the slab, a steel folding chair, and the closet door. that was where, He, kept His Toys. He remembered Him, and he shuddered.

Where was security tonight? This had better not be another strike. Workers strikes were always a pain. Because then, you had to preform public relations work, by giving the help a little of what they wanted. Only a little. He made sure that he kept all of his employees dangling on a hook. Like some of the greatest authors, composers, poets, even painters. Hell, film makers too. They all abide by that ancient of ancient golden rules. Be they readers, gazers, or listeners, for even public speakers did this as well as corporate conglomerates, you always obeyed the golden rule when one was dealing with people lower the you on the totem pole of humanity. You never, gave the people what they wanted. Not in whole. But, you did, in part. Always.

Despite not seeing any of his security staff well...anywhere, he went to his office. The double oak paneled doors now had a golden plaque set into the left most door. It read, Lex Luthor. For this was his office. Lex unlocked the right most door and turned the gold and brass handle. It swung to onto his wide, well lit office. Why was the light left on? He would have to speak to the custodial staff also, it would seem. Then, as he was hanging his coat on the peg next to the door, he noticed that his chair was turned facing the wall of windows behind his large, ornate mahogany desk. " _Damn it, Lex. You've just stepped into a chichi."_ Lex chided himself.

"I find lackeys so...oh damn it, what is the term ah, yes so...lacking. BAH-HAH-HAH-PWAAAH! Found, I should say. Don't you agree...Alexander?" The interloper inquired "Twenty twenty one and I have still yielded no success. Virtually that is." Papter rustled and the intruder unfolded something, laying it out on his lap "Ah...Hah-hah-hah...ah...yes..." He mused as he read the contents of the thing he held. "The steel bat project. Emh..."

Realizing what it was the other held, Lex started forward. "Who the hell are you, what are you doing my office and, give me that!" A banana peal came from nothing, or so it seemed, and Lex fell on his ass. The other, he realized had tossed it. Lex glowered.

"Naughty, naughty. So demanding. You seem to have forgotten, Alexander, that I am not pones-y employee of yours. So, you posses no license with which to demand anything. From myself at any rate. No, no. Indeed not at all. I am not your yes man so, I say no man. And we can have fun, do a job, whilst I am in town. Ah, Frosty. Quoting Christmas carols gives me such a timeless feeling, don't you agree, Alexander? Now, what is this? A failure on paper me thinks." He closed the folder with a sharp report. "You will require assistance. And he turned the chair around. As he tossed the folder down he laughed wildly. "Here it is. The plan."

"Who are you? You seem familiar." Lex asked. He was too taken a back from the other's strange appearance. A purple three piece suit. White make up, green hair and, a wide mad man's smile that would make him run screaming, if his pride wasn't at stake.

"Oh...I am certain that there's a plethora, a myriad, a host of names you'd like to call me, all of which are unwise. suffice to call me...mmm...Joker." The man in the purple three piece suit cackled stridently.

"Fine. Lets talk." Lex glared, getting to his feet.

"Lets. I may have a plan to propel things in motion..."

Lex hald his hand out to his sides. "Oh? Lets talk." Lex smiled.

Bruce wondered if Clark would figure out that particular phrase. Normally, he would introduce himself as simply, Bruce Wayne. As in, "Hello, Mr. or, Mrs so and so,ym name is Bruce Wayne. With criminals, he said, obviously, "I am Batman." He reflected that this may becoming a tad dated and, campy nowadays. Ah well. It had also become his calling card also.

"My Mommy said that you have bought this place. Does that mean we get free desert, Mr. Wayne?"

The Little boy, Johnathan, asked. Burce smiled. "Only if you are good and, eat your vegies during the meal." He smoled a bit as the boy pouted yet, nodded. The little girl nodded too.

Clark spoke to Bruce politely. But, Bruce did not feel the same toward Clark. This was the menace who had brought so much destruction to the earth. Two beings with an S emblazon onto their chests. Bruce knew, by those blue eyes, that this man was one of those two beings. He did not take Clark's proffered hand. Bruce only nodded once, politely. "Lois, order, or interview first? Lady's choice."

"Dinner!" The little chanted. But only once, as her Mother's voice over shot her's.

"I was going to say that anyway because, I know how impatient kids are." There was a sort of annoyed yet amused tone to Lois's voice. Clark nodded in agreement. "What do you kids want? Huh?"

"Cheeseburger!" The girl piped instantaneously.

Alisha," Clark broke in, "I think you should be more polite to Mr. Wayne. This is his restaurant after all. Just...calm down a little bit, alright? Please? For me?" Alisha nodded at once. She knew her Father would pull her right out of the place if need be. He had done it on several occasions, According to Bruce's conversations with her about her family. Bruce smiled indulgently. Appearences must be upheld, for now. Bruce suddenly met the eyes of a newcomer. He was well built, and blonde. As was this man's date. Clark smiled then. "Oliver!"

Bruce sat impassively as the pair made their way over. Oliver may figure it out. If he did, and if Clark did, Oliver Queen would do so first. He was the smarter of the two. "Oliver, Brandi. Hello."

"Hello, Bruce." Oliver said apically enough. Bruce knew Green Arrow's work with Superman, especially in the past few yours. Bruce pushed his plans aside and,, having to recalculate, he invited the new couple to sit. they did. So, now it was a tidy little party around a table that only sat six, was now seating seven. This would become interesting. My date, Brandi." Oliver said, via introduction. Bruce jestured for Oliver to sit and, he and his date did at Bruce's table. After listening to a stage preformance, the food was served and, the party fell to.

"Hey, Oliver. How have you been?" Clark asked, on top of Lois's greeting. The kids smiled and now were inhaling their deserts, Johnathan with chocolate cream pie, and Alisha with an ice cream Sunday with banana respectively, waved with their non utensil hands. A round of coffee and, small cream rolls were past around for the adults. "What brings you here, Oliver?" Clark asked, wiping his mouth with a linen napkin. The other people in the restaurant seemed to be waiting for something. Bruce excused himself, he was going to the stage to make a speech.

"I like him." Lois said, leaning over toward Clark, affording him a lovely view down the front of her dress. He didn't feel badly for noticing. They were married now. But she seemed to look in his eyes reproachfully. "We're in public, Clark," she said, glancing around to make certain that they had gone unobserved. Clark simply blushed his embarrassment. She leaned more closely and murmured, "Later, Smallville." After giving him a wickedly lascivious wink, she gazed up at the stage. She noticed that Bruce saw all of this from the stage. Lois wondered if she lost the interview. A bright spotlight, which half blinded the crowd, panned over to the stage, this time it was yellow instead of the white it had been for the singer.

Before Bruce could begin speaking, the mayor of Metropolis walked onto the stage, this had been arranged before hand, and shook Bruce's hand. "Welcome to the business community of this fair city, Commissioner Wayne." He said, shaking Bruce's hand firmly and letting go quickly, yet he was smiling. "As you well know I am still Mayor Madison. How is Mayor Gordon?"

"He is doing well. I will be sure to send him your kindest regards." Bruce replied smiling. He like Mayor Madison. He was not just in the know about the darker side of the street but, he'd helped Bruce track down both Slade and, the -S- chest twins. Whomever they are. Slade was misguided and, even brutal in his approach with what he saw as violent, unchecked vigilantes. Bruce's battle with Slade had cost Bruce a titanium hip and, knee. Three years go that had been. Though, he was fine as far as the world knew. Bruce had become Gotham's police commissioner. The purchasing this place was just a way to a mean. To arrest Clark Kent. He was one of the heroes who have been placing himself in front of every threat as of late. Much to the detriment of the city. That had to stop. Soon he would have the proof. He had video of the fight with Doomsday eight years ago. when Clark had died. After Clark came back, there was a battle that shook the city to it's knees and, killed a few friends of Bruce. Not to mention many others in Gotham. It lasted over an hour and traveled from Metropolis, to Gotham to back again. Bruce finally stood up at the podiem and made a speech of gratitude and, re-seated himself. "About that interview, Mrs. Kent. It'll have to wait."

"Why?" Lois asked, almost yelping in shocked disappointment.

"Because, I must confess that...I am here to take your husband into police custody. I am so sorry. Kids, after your Father answers some of my questions he will come back home again. I know what it is like to grow up without parents, I won't do that to you, not even by half. Clark, I will now read you your rights." Bruce took out a pair of handcuffs. "You have th-"

"Wait, Mr. Wayne. I didn't do anything that warrents arrest and you know it. Speaking of a warrent, you need to keep in colostomy." Clark interjected. "I have a family. I have to be free to protect them. I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should do this outside." Bruce replied. He really didn't have to do this. Clark was starring swords into Bruce's eyes. Sky blue in to chocolate brown. "Don't sart a fight here."

"Wait damned second. What was Clark supposed to have done again?" Oliver demanded.

"Sit back down with your date Oliver, you're drunk. Bruce pushed a half risen Oliver back into his seat as Bruce stood. Clark was in the old silver braceletts when Bruce'sto chime.

"Bruce, get to the Daily Planet. There is a blonde woman down there with an -S- on her chest. She's got glowing red eyes. She is rather destroying the city at the moment. do hurry up" Alfred said in a rush.

"Alred, are you sure? Is it the second one this time?" Maybe he would not need the brother to lure out the sister after all. But, Clark would have to be detained for the damage he had caused in the past. the other one though is far more less predictable. Especially as of late. Clark was a vigilantee. The other one was not. And, she had cost many people much pain and loss in her own right. Bruce gritted his teeth. in frustration. He had no choice but to let Clark go now. He had only one pair of cuffs. He had only anticipated one arrest. He was hoping to draw the other out. He had not know that it would have been this easy to catch them both, at one time. Damn it. "I will be back for you tomorrow. Don't leave town, Clark."

"I will if you have a warrant next time." Clark growled. Bruce ignored Clark and, dove into the limo, driving himself toward the source of the commotion. Lois and the kids came to stnad next to Clark then.

"What the hell was that about, Clark?" Lois demmanded.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Clark replied as they turned and went home as a family.

"That was scary, Daddy. I thought you were going to jail." Alisha said.

"No, honey. I'm not going anywhere." Clark said around clenched teeth. One way or the other, he would keep that promise. Clark was determined on that. After Clark threw the teeth away, and gave his daughter seventy five cents for her teeth, he went to the bed where he and Lois made love and then snuggled. Clark told her everything that had happened.

Kara kicked the bronze globe off of the Daily Planet, and lowered herself down do earth. She then began to shake the entire building until it started to crack. suddenly,sleek black car squealed to a stop just behind her on the sidewalk. A man in a black costume with, what looked to be, bat ears affixed to the top of the head piece, ran toward her, Kara opened her arms, ready for the fight.

Joker took the revolver and blew over the top of the barrel of it, like an old west gunslinger. He laughed under his breath as he watched his red kryptonite bullet do it's invidious work.

Bruce always hated those speeches. As he wondered why he was dwelling on this now of all times, he made his farewells, and excuses and sped out to the limo. The driver was not there though so, he just took the limo. He rushed home, to the bat cave, dawned the cowl and cape, leaped into the driver's seat of his vehicle, and picked up his cell phone. He had to get some man power out there, if only for crowd control. They would be torn a part if they interjected themselves into this particular apprehension. The S chest people were highly dangerous, deadly. Bruce knew that at least. As for how to control them, he wasn't sure yet. He would find out though. He was determined on that. "Kevin, get there, and keep your distance." He told the officer on the other end of the cell call. It would take him a bit longer to get to Metropolis but, he was determined to get there in time. He'd only gone to get the car because, it was better armed than a limo. Now a ton of cops were going to come right behind him. He placed a domb light on the dash, and sped onward, snarling at the traffic occasionally.

Kara stood there and watched the silluetted figure stride her way. She was annoyed but that was only two arts. The other parts were devoted to her curosity glans. She had come to the Daily Planet to get files the government would have on herslef, Clark, and other heroes, if it wasn't for her. She would destroy them. Somebody shouted out to her. Kara spun around toward the voice.

"He, stop!"

Kara walked over toward the voice and, calmly flipped over the car, glaring at the the newcomer. "Excuse me?" Kara asked, as she placed her fists on her hips. The car meanwhile flipped a bunch of times and, landed up-side-down in a four way intersection. "And, who the hell are you?" The newcomer's face was lit up, due to the resultant explosions, of the mult vehicle accident Kara just cause, but didn't really cared about. She cared about this woman in front of her. She had interrupted her in the middle of her important work. "You heard me, right? Who are you?"

Finally, the other woman answered. "Bat girl!" She shouted this as she punched the woman in blue in the face. He glowing red eyed woman must have had a jaw of steel. Bat girl felt all of her fingers break, simultaneously.

Kara took the screaming woman, clad in black spandex, and lifted her upwards by way of a fist around this Bat girl's throat. "How did you know I was here?" Kara demanded. "Answer me!"

Clark heard a massive creashing noise, and screams. "I'm so sorry, Lois bu-"

""Just go, Clark. I'll put the kids to bed and everything." After uttering another hurried apology, he blazed to the scene. It turned out to be a multiaple vehicle accident, involving a car he'd never scene before. cark was shocked to see Kara holding a girl in a black bat unitard. "Kara, what the hell? You're killing her. Let her down." Clark ran around, rescuing several people from several burning cars then, he blitzed over towards Kara. He saw it then. The red glow in her eyes. "Kara, how did you get poisoned by red kryptonite?" Clark asked confusedly.

"I can tell you. She had a fancy gatit. I just used a cab myself." Olvier said as he ran up to the scene. "Guess I should see if those people need anymore help." He said, running toward the crash.

"Oliver, yeah. Get out of here. I might have to fight her." Clark said charging Kara. At that point, the bat-mobile pulled up to the tableau.

Bruce took one look at the acciednt, another look at Bat girl on the ground and, a third to the fight now raging between the two s chest people, and growled in frustration, "Damn it."

Joker giggled in glee under his breath as he watched Bat man and, several cops try to restore order. The plan was coming along fine. He would take them all out in one fell soup. "Finally," he smiled.

From on high, Lex smiled at the mayhem down below. He took the records out of Lois's desk, via a pair of bolt cutters,. At last he would be mayor of Metropolis. He smiled wider as the confrontation commenced. Though it was a clear night, there was a storm on the way. All one had to do to know this fact was, to feel the tension in the very air. It hummed contentedly. Lex watched on as emergency vehicles began arriving at the scene. The cops were keeping they're distance though. Very wise. Lex knew why. Knew Clark's secret.

Clark smashed Kara through the front wall of the daily planet. "Kara, why are you doing this." There had to be a reason, even with her enhibitions lowers by the red kryptonite. "Kara!"

"Oh he's not going to like this." Oliver complained under his breath. And he shouted at the struggling pair. "Clark, move!" He shot at Kara with an arrow loaded with green kryptonite.

Clark ducked, but he also pulled Kara's head down and, the arrow went wide. It sheathed itself in a nearby fallen wall. As Kara shoved herself free of Clark, and as Clark flew through the air, Oliver gave an apologetic shrug in response to Clark's momentary glare of righteous indignation. Clark shifted his mid momentum and, came down on top of a desk in the front lobby. Clark decided that it made sense. Oliver must have held onto to some green rock in case something like this happened. Wisdom over strength. Clark made a mental note to tell Oliver that he had to, no matter how long it took or, what he had to go through, to find some blue instead. That didn't seem to make kyptonians sick to the point of being on death's doorstep. As Kara came for him again, he shoved her into another wall, which she went through. Then, Clark saw it. A red, and silver necklace around Kara's neck. Clark knew that he had to get that necklace. Via his X-ray vision, he could see that the red and silver was both red and, silver kryptonite. Clark charged Kara determinedly.

Batman spun around to help a mother get out of a crushed S.U.V, just in time to see Oliver, Green Arrow, shoot at the S chests with a glowing green arrow. The male one flinched away from it, taking the female with him by mistake. Flinched? Why? Well, that seemed to be elementary. Batman was afraid of it. Why? He filed this away for future usage. That was Intriguing. Batman was still resolved to take Clark into police custody. After witnessing his power, it would be stupid not to. Hell, he would need to take them both in. How? He frowned. After quite a process, the victims of the accident were carried away and, Batman turned his attention toward that assault the female had perpetrated on Bat Girl. Batman strode forward as the two S-chests began to redouble there efforts as they fought. He saw the glowing green arrow embedded in a wall. He picked it up, and drove into the female's back. He had acted on a hunch. Apparently a decent one. He'd only meant to control her but, she screamed, and fell, shuddering. Batman had not stuck it in that deeply.

"Kara!" Clark shouted wrathfully running back, from being thrown by Kara again, toward Batman.

 **Chapter 3: Challenged: (UPCOMING)**


End file.
